


Not my Rick

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/F, Teen Romance, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You lose your Rick and Morty during an alien battle. You then run into C-137 after they save you from alien about to rape you. You're  now traveling with them until you find your Rick and Morty but you do know one thing about them, They are nothing like your Rick and Morty.





	1. Someday my Rick will come

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a Rick and Morty can fix. I apologize in advance

You and your Rick and Morty were in a universe where everything was made from Chocolate. You liked your Rick and Morty. You have been to the cideal of Ricks. Something about C-137 Rick and Morty.

Your Rick and Morty were C-13. Only difference was that Your Rick was nicer then most Ricks.

"C-c- could you take Morty to the bathroom? "Rick asked you as he was trying to get chocolate out of the ship.

"Alright"You said. You and Morty walked to the nearest shop and stood outside as the door for him. 

Then screams were heard outside. You ran outside to see only to see it being attacked by aliens. You get swamped by people as they ran. You were forced to move with them.

You soon get lost in the crowd. You couldn't find Your Rick and Morty anywhere. One of the aliens grabbed you. You couldn't understand what they were saying at all.

"Let me go!!"You yelled as you struggled against the alien. The alien started to slip on of his hands up your shirt.

"Stop!"you yelled. Soon you were dropped to the floor.

You were picked up again and thrown over someone's shoulder"huuugggghury up Morty" It sounded like your Rick.

"I am Rick,geez"said Morty. Soon a portal was opened and they jumped in. You were sat on the floor. 

"A- a- a- a- are y- y- y- you alright? W- w- w- What's your name"Morty asked.

The question Morty asked and the way Rick was looking at you, you knew"Your not my Rick and Morty"

"W-w-w-what do you mean?"The Morty asked you. The Rick just groaned.

"What d-d-do you think she means idi- ugggghot."Rick said as he burped with it "She comes from a world were she travles  with us"

He wasn't like your Rick at all. Your Rick was nicer and more helpful.  Frowned upon by most Ricks but he was as smart as most of the aswell.

Your Rick wouldn't of yelled at Morty like he did and called him an idiot . You stood up but still wobbly"Don't talk to Morty like that"

Rick was a little taken back but not very much "He is my Morty now stay the fuck out this . Your only here cuz Morty can't s-s-s-stop thinking with his di-uggghck"he said. "Rick!"Morty yelled embarrassed 

You covered your nose as his breath reaked  of alcohol. "He is my friend. No matter what universe he is from"you said.

Morty took your arm "l-l-let's just g- g- g-g-g-go watch t.v. "Morty said as  pulled you away from Rick. He lead you to the living. He took the control and turned it to Ball Fondalers.

You set in silence as you thought about your Rick and your Morty. You missed them too much.

"W-w-w-what was your Rick like?"Morty asked you.

You were a little surprised at the question "Well, he is very kind. Very helpful. As smart as your Rick. Similar  hatred for things. He admits that he has depression and a drinking problem. He cares about us"you explained the best you could about your Rick by memory.

Morty smiled as you explained"He sounds nice. M-m-maybe I can meet him"he said well most like asking.

You gave Morty a nod with a small smile"And you just might. Once your Rick finds him or My Rick finds me"You said.

You hoped your Rick would find you soon.


	2. Which Rick is Rick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now updated! I have more ideas for this chapter so it is updated. If you have any ideas at all let me know because Imight want to make a Doofus Rick x reader or a Morty reader after this story is over.

It had been months since you last saw your Rick. If You knew your Rick well he was probably upset over you and is tryintrying to find you while drunk. You had gotten to know this Rick and Morty well over these months. Rick treated you like he treated everyone else. Morty was very nice to you and tried to make sure Rick wasn't an add. Morty and Rick had gottegotten into fight that lead Morty leavi n to go to his room.

You sat on the couch watching t.v. when a loud crash is heard in the garage. You hurried out to see two Ricks standing side by side. C-137 Rick was wearing his lab coat while yours didn't. 

"(Y/N)!"Your Rick said with excitement. He was glad to of found you. He had been to so many planets and universes looking for you. You ran over and hugged him. Your Rick hugged you back. "I-i-I'm so glaaauuughd to see you"he said with a burp. 

"Yeah, I don't uggggh think so"C-137 said as he aimed his ray gun at your Rick. " They are staying here." He . Your Rick didn't look surprised at all. He let you go and pushed you behind him.

 

"She is not a thing to be owned. I know you C-137. You are a Rick and I don't understand how the readers could like you"he said with anger.

"H-h-h-hey! No breaking the fouuuuugggghhhhhrth wall while I-i-i-i-I'm threating me"Rick said as the green drool started to come from his mouth.

"I'm sure they don't care"Your Rick said as he crossed his arms."Anyway,y-y-you fell for the same way i did."Your Rick said. "Only difference is, she belongs in my universe. Get your own (Y/N). Y-y-y-You have one here" 

 

"Your right. I-i-i-I do....and she's staying"C-137 shot the ray gun. You pushed your Rick out of the way and took the shot to the guy. You fell backwards. You could hear the men talk and fight as you start to slip away. Your Rick was trying to keep the blood from leaving you while C-137 tries to find away to heal you. Your world starts to go as you slip away.

C-137 Morty ran in quickly when he heard yelling and a ray gun go off. He saw you were on the floor shirtless. Your Rick was using your shirt to stop the blood from leaving your body. C-137 Rick was looking for something. "W-w-w-what happened Rick?"

"He did it"Both Ricks said at the same time. Morty stepped in and closed the door behind him. C-137 pulled out a gun with a long needle. He inserts a jar full of red liquid into the gun. He rushed over to you. He insert the needle into your neck and pulled the trigger. The red liquid rushed into you quickly. 

Your Rick removed his shirt. He put on you to cover you up. He picked you up bridal style. "P-p-p-please open the door Morty"Your Rick said. Morty opened the door. He didn't want his mom to see that there was two Ricks. Your Rick laid you on the couch.

"Sh-sh-she should waaa"C-137 Rick burped loudly "ake with in a couple hours or so. " he said as he went to reach his flask

"Could some tell me what the fuck is going on?!"Morty said confused. He didn't know what happened. Everything was fine a few minutes early. You went to check on C-137. Next thing Morty knew there was yelling and a gun fire.

"A disagreement on Who cares for (Y/N)"Your Rick said to Morty calmly. "When A Rick Meets her they get attached to her. Rather that's good or bad. "

"W-w-why is that?"Morty asked your Rick curious. It was a little weird for Ricks to like or hate you obsessavly. 

"Because Morty... I'm dating (Y/N)"Your Rick said. He was sad on the thought of losing you. He didn't want to see you at all.


End file.
